


Homecoming

by Daydreaming101



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Homecoming sex, Smut, welcome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: Alex surprises his girlfriend by coming back home for a few days during tour and things get steamy.





	Homecoming

You were set for a quiet night in. Nothing like some binge-watching on Netflix with popcorn and hot chocolate to push off the thoughts of how you missed your boyfriend and how you wouldn’t see him until he came back from touring in one whole month. A grunt leaves your lips as you shake your head, as if the physical motion might shake the lonely out of your mind.

The sound of keys at the door rouse you from sleep, you look at your phone and see that it’s 4AM, you probably passed out at some point but more importantly, you wondered who could it be at the door as the only two people that had keys to your place were your mom and Alex, and both were away on trips.

Before you can panic the door opens and in walks Alex. You take him in like a tall glass of water after weeks in the desert, from pink tinted glasses, his army jacket with the A. Turner stitched on to the black leather boots he wore, there was not an inch of him you hadn’t missed. Despite the exhaustion cleary stamped on his face, Alex smiled wide, “Hey my love.” You practically leaped from the couch into his arms, quickly wrapping yourself around him as if he were a dream and you had to make sure he was real.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to a gig?” He chuckles, pulling you up to wrap your legs around his waist, “I ‘ad to see yeh. Couldn’t take another month without yeh, ‘ad a coupla days to spare.” You can’t even be mad at him for taking on the added stress of coming back home just for a few days, so you cut the chat short and finally kiss him. 

“Gosh, I missed you.” You pulled away to breath, resting your forehead against his, “Yeh ‘ave no idea ‘ow much I ‘ave been craving yehr kisses.” He proceeds to kiss his way down your neck, sucking and licking at the skin, knowing he’s gonna leave a mark. “Just the kisses?” Alex stops his kissing and the glint in his eyes show he knows exactly what you meant. You hold on as he races the two of you to the bedroom, laying you down on the mattress. The two of you set about undressing each other, articles of clothing are thrown all over the room until you are stark naked and Alex in his boxers.

Alex pulls you to the end of the bed, kneeling in front of your closed knees and strokes your legs, slowly, from the tops of your tights to your calves, calloused fingers sending ripples through your skin. He moves back to your knees, spreading your legs apart, leaving lingering kisses on the sensitive skin between your tights. As he gets closer to your center you start to feel ticklish. A soft giggle scapes your lips earning you a quick unexpected bite which elicits a moan, your hips involuntarily raising from the bed to meet more of this pleasure and Alex’s fingers gripping your sides and diving into your core.

He nuzzles your pussy for a moment, hands holding your frame as you squirm over the feeling of his nose brushing against your folds, of his lips pressing themselves softly against your arousal. Alex presses an open mouthed kiss to your core, tongue traveling the path from the end of your lips to your clit. He takes your clit between his lips, biting it gently, the slightest sharp pressure that makes you feel as if your nerve endings were literally exploding. Your scream seems to egg him on and his fingers encircle your warmth, splitting to spread your arousal around your lips before taking a dip.

You writhe under his touch, his fingers caress your walls and each time they spread, stretching you, your hips buck against his hand and the bastard flicks your clit with his tongue. Your back arches off the mattress and Alex chuckles at your reaction, he lets his knuckles burrow deep into you and curls his fingers, hitting that sweet sweet bundle of nerves, sending you spiraling.

Alex pulls his face away for a moment, mesmerized by the sight of you. Flushed cheeks, tangled hair, lips plump and red from kissing too hard, eyes shut in pure bliss. “Open yehr eyes, love.” You struggle to follow his voice and open your eyes. Alex is towering over you, lips red and shiny, eyes completely dark. With his free hand he grips your neck, pulling you towards him and kissing you, while simultaneously curling his fingers inside of you, relentless, and leaving you gasping in the kiss, hands holding on to his shoulders and bringing you close together.

Despite your first orgasm Alex continued pumping his fingers in and out you, his thumb occasionally brushing your clit but refusing to let you get your fix before he wanted you to. Still, you pushed your hips against him, now straddling his lap and feeling the strain of his erection underneath you. With a kiss on your jaw, he whispers, “Yehr just gaggin’ for it, innit babeh?” And you nearly come undone once more, but he chose that exact moment to pull his fingers out of you and you whimper at the loss, but not for long for he is quick to push down his boxers, pumping his dick a couple of times.

You try to reach out your hand, but he is quick to hold your hand back, determined to stay in control Alex takes his dick and lines it up against your pussy, teasing your clit with the tip a couple times before ramming into you. He fills you up so fast you yell, your throat already sore, “Is this what yeh wanted?” Alex gives you a moment to adjust, but he has filled you up so nice and his thick pulsating cock is brushing on all the right places, all the overstimulated sensitive spots.

“Alex…” your voice is raspy and you are clearly out of breath which makes Alex break his tough guy persona, “Yes love?” You brace your hands on his shoulders, “Can you please fuck me now?” He grins, hands gripping your ass cheeks, “Wiv pleasure, love.” Alex takes charge, raising your hips and guiding you up and down his shaft, your hands grasp his shoulders to help, “God love, yeh feel ‘eavenleh.” 

Your walls pulse with the movement of his dick inside you, each time he filled you up completely his navel hit your clit and you moaned and gasped his name, “Oh baby, I am so close.” His movements get faster and sloppier, “Cum for me, love.” Your hands clutch his body against your, your breasts squeezed against his chest as you come once again and your walls throbbing around his dick spur his own orgasm. 

The two of you take a few moments as you come down from your highs, Alex pulls out and you feel a tingle of emptiness before he wraps his arms around you, not bothering with the sheets, “I’m so glad you came home, baby.”


End file.
